MI SUEÑO? AQUELLO QUE JAMAS PUDE TENER…
by Zutto
Summary: Su amor había sobrevivido al odio, a las clases, a las intrigas y hasta a los amigos, pero hay algo a lo que no puedes sobrevivir…  CAP 5 "Por el lo que quieras..."
1. EL FINAL DE LOS SERES DE SATURNO

EL FINAL DE LOS SERES DE SATURNO

La oscuridad abraza al ser humano al grado de causarle temor, es el miedo a no salir de ella lo que hace que le temamos, incluso a cerrar los ojos, una eterna oscuridad es nuestro miedo, pero quizá el miedo es mas hacia lo que dejamos que hacia no regresar

Una vez alguien dijo que la valía de una persona era igual al número de personas que la acompañaban a su última morada, en esta ocasión al parecer la persona que moría era alguien de muy poco valor, pues solo un puñado de personas la acompañaba…

¿Pero… era así? Quizá no, aquel puñado de personas estaba tan destrozado como un centenar de miles con la misma pena, el tiempo se había parado para ellos, y la razón de vida se le iría a uno

- no lo comprendo – rompió al silencio Nishikado Soujiro sentado de cuclillas lejos de aquel funeral – Yuki ¿Cómo paso?

Yuki tenia los ojos rojos no había parado de llorar y gritar el día anterior

- No lo se Nishikado-san no lo se, Makino hablo hace una semana a la tienda de dangos, diciendo que no iría unos días, pensé que seria solo una gripa o algo no crei… no creí… - la chica cayo en la tierra al lado del chico empezando a llorar

- Tsukasa no me contesta – dijo Rui caminando hacia ellos cerrando su móvil - parece que trae apagado el celular

- ¿no va a venir? – dijo Yuki con un hilo de amargura en su voz - ¿Cómo es posible que no venga a verla por ULTIMA VEEEEEEZ? – Grito desesperada

- tranquila – dijo Nishikado abrazándola por detrás

- de todos modos no habría ninguna diferencia – dijo Mimasaka ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos – Makino Tsukushi ha fallecido, Tsukasa jamás volverá a estar con ella

El lugar Vip de los F4 estaba inusitadamente silencioso, los tres F4 que había ahí estaban sentados viendo a la nada, Yuki estaba con ellos, ninguno decía nada algunos parecía que apenas respiraban. Incluso la Eitoku, parecía un lugar mas silencioso aquel día, todos sabían que la Binbonin había fallecido, pero pocos sabían realmente que había pasado.

Uno murmullo inundo la parte baja de la cafetería de aquella prestigiosa escuela, pero ningún F4 había reparado en ella, solo Yuki que no estaba acostumbrada a aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Yuki alzando la cabeza con interés

Soujiro fue el primero que se levanto

- Tsukasa! – exclamo con sorpresa

- ¿que hay? – dijo el con total normalidad subiendo por las escaleras - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo viendo la expresión atónita de todos, incluso noto la cara de enojo de Yuki y como Soujiro la detuvo

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mimasaka con desconcierto

- Oh si… Makino – a todos se les paro el corazón con el simple mencionar de la chica – Makino me hablo hace dos días al celular, pero ya no me contesta, vengo a ver que le pasa a esa boba – río

- ¿por que estas tan feliz? – Pregunto Rui con delicadeza - ¿Qué haces en Japón?

- Me le escape a la bruja, quería ver a Makino y por eso regrese – dijo el

Yuki dejo escapar un pequeño grito de su garganta y se arrojo a los brazos de Soujiro desconsolada. Akira y Rui se acercaron a Tsukasa amarrándolo en un abrazo con fuerza, aquel muchacho miro con desconcierto a sus amigos Mimasaka asintió hacia Rui y este empezó a hablar

- Tsukasa… Makino, Makino Tsukushi murió el día de ayer – dijo el de golpe

- Que? Están de broma – dijo tratando de zafarse de ellos pero ellos le contuvieron - ¿están bromeando? Están bromeando por que no me había comunicado con ustedes – volteo a ver a Yuki que solo le devolvía la mirada llena de pena y lagrimas – Me están bromeando Boba sal de donde estes … - dijo el sin respuesta - Bobaaaa… Makino, Makino, Makinoooooooo! Makinooooooooooooooo! Sal de ahí bobaaaaa Makinoooooooo! – las lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus mejillas y los gritos no cesaban, dejando a la Eitoku llena de dolor

- La madre de Makino me hablo ayer – decía Yuki caminando por el cementerio – dijo que, que Tsukushi había estado enferma estos días, dijo que, dijo que tenia cáncer, que tenia un cáncer muy raro en el cerebro, yo pensé… yo pensé… cuando dijo que….. – empezó a llorar otra vez

- parece ser que le hicieron una cirugía para quitarle en tumor, salio de ella, pero murió dos días después – termino Soujiro

- Nadie supo que estaba enferma – dijo Akira – su familia dijo que había sufrido un fuerte dolor de cabeza hace dos semanas, que Makino no quiso preocupar a nadie, por eso nadie se entero.

- pero descubrieron el tumor e hicieron la operación de emergencia, cuando su madre nos hablo… Makino ya había muerto – termino Rui ahora se encontraban parados frente al sepulcro de la chica

Tsukasa dio dos pasos mas hasta estar frente a frente con la lapida que rezaba "Tsukushi Makino 1990 – 2007 amada hija y hermana" cayo de rodillas ante ella y empezó a llorar.

- Makino – puso con fuerza una mano en la tierra y empezó a rascar - Makino! – Brazada tras brazada trataba de llegar al féretro - ¡MAKINOOOOO!

- Tsukasa! – Dijo Rui jalándolo de los hombros – para, no hagas esto

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo el sentado en la tierra totalmente desecho – ¿Por qué?

- ella quería que te entregáramos esto – dijo entregándole un pequeño sobre blanco en las manos

Tsukasa rompió el sello y desdoblo la hoja con mucha premura, como si esperara que ella estuviera ahí dentro.

"_Domyoji: _

_Oh, soy Makino, _

_me es difícil escribir esta carta, pues, no nos volveremos a ver, se que prometimos vernos en cuanto volvieras, pero no voy a poder, no sabes cuanto me duele, yo… de verdad te amo, de verdad, con todo, todo el corazón, he sido muy feliz por conocerte, y ha sido muy divertido. _

_Te estaré vigilando, si vuelves a comportarte como un mocoso mimado vendré de donde este a darte tus puñetazos_

_Somos seres de saturno, quizá volvamos a estar juntos… en una nueva vida._

_**Makino Tsukushi"**_

- Makino, Makino, - teniendo la carta entre sus puños empezó a golpear la tierra - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? Makino – golpeaba cada vez con mas fuerza - ¿Por qué Makino por que? Makino, Makino – más y más fuerza – jamás pude tenerte ¿Por qué Makino? ¿Por qué?

El dolor mas grande, es la certeza de que no volverá, la incertidumbre si volverán a estar juntos, la desesperanza de no verle sonreír, la angustia de no haber hecho nada por conservar esos momentos, la impotencia de una mente que puede olvidar su voz, el dolor de no saber cuando dejara de doler, si algún día dejara de hacerlo

DEJEN REWIES!


	2. ILUSION

Aclaraciones, lo que esta en cursivas es pensamientos y recuerdos las +++ son cambios de escena (los enter´s no sirven de mucho)

ILUSION…

"_Somos seres de saturno, quizá volvamos a estar juntos… en una vida nueva"_

Doblo aquella hoja que conservaba desde hace cuatro años, casi no podía creer que habían pasado cuatro años, guardo la hoja en su abrigo, mientras sus amigos lo reciben con alegría, no los había visto en ese tiempo, había sobrevivido gracias a la distracción de tanto trabajo en la casa Domyoji.

Si, sobrevivido, si no hubiera sido por tantos problemas en su familia simplemente hubiera terminado su existencia solo unos días después de saber que la había perdido. Ciertos días el solía decir que había sido curioso pues hubiera parecido que la bruja había planeado todo para tenerlo ocupado, pero no le importo, trabajaba como nunca y por las noches casi no dormía se entretenía de cualquier forma hasta caer de sueño, sueños que invariablemente Traian a Makino a su mundo

- Tsukasa! – abrazo con fuerza Soujiro

- Jiro! – dijo el con alegría

- amigo – exclamo Akira, mientras Tsukasa le sonreía y le daba otro gran abrazo

- ¿Cómo estas? – apretó fuerte las manos con Hanasawa Rui

- Muy bien Rui ¿y tú? – contesto el a su vez y su amigo le sonrío

- Domyoji-san – oyó una voz detrás de su amigo y el chico lo volteo a ver

- Hermano – dijo con extrañeza al ver al hermano pequeño de Makino en la sala de espera - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ha sabido que venias hoy – dijo Rui abrazándolo por la espalda – pero no trates así al miembro mas joven de los F4

- F4? – no podía negar Tsukasa que Susumu el hermano menor de Makino, en estos cuatro años de manera casi milagrosa se había vuelto muy apuesto pero – Para ser un F4 no le falta…

- estar en la Eitoku – dijo Mimasaka – lo esta

- ser rico – siguió Soujiro – lo es

- ser apuesto como nosotros – termino Rui con mucha alegría – ya lo has visto

- no pero como? – dijo el chico desconcertado

- anda hermanito, duda que seas apuesto – dijo Soujiro desde atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el F4 reía – a olvidado que tu hermana también era hermosa

- NO! Eso jamás lo olvidaría – dijo Tsukasa alterado

- nosotros no decimos lo contrario – dijo Rui tranquilizándolo – en cuanto a lo que preguntas, digamos que la familia Makino tuvo una suerte muy rara – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

- en la empresa de papa les impusieron un seguro contra enfermedades, dos días antes de que diagnosticaran a Makino

- un seguro? – dijo Tsukasa

- al haber sido la de Makino una enfermedad tan rara, el seguro les dio la máxima compensación, cuando ella…. – dijo Soujiro haciendo un ademán raro con la cabeza dando a entender el final de la chica

- cuando recibimos el dinero – dijo Susumo – mi madre se aseguro que fuera utilizado de la mejor manera, por Tsukushi, invirtió he hizo negocios y el dinero se multiplico

- Ahora la señora Makino es como otra Kaede Domyoji aunque no con tanto dinero – termino Mimasaka

- pero daríamos todo el dinero del mundo por que mi hermana se hubiera salvado – termino el chico de forma triste

- Vaya, veo que de lo peor, salio algo bueno – dijo Tsukasa abrazando por la espalda a Makino Susumu – bueno que bueno que seas un F4 hermanito, o mas bien un F5

Todos estaban felices caminando hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto, aquella noche se irían de fiesta, hasta reventar, por que al día siguiente harían otro tipo de fiesta, Makino Tsukushi cumplía cuatro años de fallecida, y todos sus amigos se reunían, pero no hacían una fiesta triste, sino una gran fiesta

- shini? – Movía la muchacha a la chica que susurraba entre sueños – Shini, Shinkiro despierta

- Eh? – dijo la chica despertando de golpe

- murmurabas entre sueños – dijo su amiga Eve al lado suyo - ¿es por que estas nerviosa de regresar a Japón?

- Japón – dijo ella volteando a ver a la ventana de la aeronave – tal vez – contesto recordando su sueño "_no fue interes…"_

Casi a rastras la habían metido al avión, le habían rogado hasta el cansancio que las acompañara, el único argumento convincente había sido que ellas desconocían el japonés por completo y que si le pedían que dieran un discurso o algo no sabrían que decir, pero era por lo único que había ido.

- cuando tiempo lleva que no vas a Japón? – pregunto ella

- desde que empecé a estudiar en la escuela – contesto

- um ya veo, casi tres años, - dijo Eva - y ¿por que no querías venir?

- Tokio no tiene muy buenos recuerdos para mí – dijo la chica

- por tus padres? Dices que desaparecieron

- um – contesto ella – toda mi vida desapareció – concluyo

El ambiente era muy agradable la música modernísima, chicas, vino, botellas, besos, y hasta puede que romance, todo el F5, Yuki y hasta Sanjo Sakurako estaban ahí, haciéndole una enorme fiesta a su miembro desaparecido.

- YUKIIIIIIII! – Soujiro abrazo a la chica por la espalda y, después la beso en los labios – me alegra tanto que hayas venidoooooo

La chica le sonrío de forma nerviosa y con cuidado de separo del muchacho

- creo que jamás había visto a Soujiro ebrio – dijo Yuki sentándose en la sala del lugar especial de los F5

- casi nunca vengo sus fiestas así que yo tampoco – dijo Rui desde el asiento - de hecho también Tsukasa esta tomando mas de lo debido – dijo viéndolo

- Debe de estar pensando mucho en Makino – dijo ella

- yo no he dejado de pensar en ella – dijo Rui de forma melancólica y después vio a la chica con sorpresa

- Hanasawa Rui – dijo ella al ver algo que jamás había visto en ese chico

- JAJAJAJA TE LA CREISTE – dijo carcajeándose frente a la chica – AJA no se lo digas a Tsukasa, no soportaría que lo supiera – dijo el recuperando la postura por un momento

Ahí ella se dio cuenta que quizá el también había tomado un poco mas de lo normal pero como los niños, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

- si diga - contesto el teléfono con premura y oyó quien le contestaba del otro lado – ah eres tu… - cambio su idioma ingles a un japonés fluido- no, solo me hablan en ingles por este teléfono ¿recuerdas?… no tuve opción… tenia que venir…. Mis amigas me necesitaban… no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada prohibido… ya me di cuenta que no confías en mi… dile lo que quieras!… no… ¡por que no!... te hablo como se me antoje - colgó con premura

- ¿quien te hablo Shin? – Dijo su amiga Angélica preocupada – eran tu padres?… auh! – recibió un codazo de Eve

- sus padres murieron hace años – le susurro

- no importa, no, no, era un tipo que me cuida – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ah! Un novio – dijeron sus dos amigas a coro

- No! Un carcelero – dijo ella – ¿recuérdenme por que iremos a un bar el día de hoy?

- Por que es nuestra primera noche en Tokio y deberíamos divertirnos al máximo – dijeron las chicas y a coro continuaron - ¡FIESTA FIESTA!

Se dio por vencida y llevo a sus amigas al único bar al que había ido en Japón, pues cuando la llevaron a Inglaterra aun no tenia la edad para entrar a uno.

Shinkiro era una chica alegre, casi siempre con una sonrisa sincera, aunque algo triste, era de estatura media y tez clara, de cabellos castaño claro muy corto y ojos marrón muy grandes, a pesar de ser totalmente japonesa, tenia una hermosa boca carnosa y una nariz fina, y era muy delgada y atletica

Eva era una chica inglesa típica, piel clara cabello rojizo y ojos azules, aunque indudablemente hermosa, y Angelica también era una típica chica aunque mas que Inglesa era americana, de cabellos rubio platinado ojos verdes y cuerpo esbelto

Las tres eran chicas de clase media, estudiando en Oxford en Londres, con una gran suerte de tener beca y mucha inteligencia, habían llegado a Japón por un extraordinario trabajo acerca del derecho penal que habían hecho, especialmente enfocado a presos de países extranjeros, fue por eso por lo que llegaron a Japón, a recibir una serie de conferencias y a tener un debate.

Entraron a un bar muy bullicioso donde todo estaba repleto de gente pero no tuvieron problemas en pasar por su belleza se colaron por entre la multitud y encontraron como divertirse con unos tragos y coquetear con algunos chicos. Angelica y Evelin se pintaban solas para eso, Shinkiro desde que la conocían no era muy animada en las fiestas, pero aquella vez parecía ser la excepción pues estaba tan animada como ellas.

- Hey! Akira hay unas hermosas chicas en la pista – dijo Soujiro - creo que son extranjeras, las visitamos?

- no preguntes, yo te sigo! – dijo Akira saliendo detrás de su amigo

- ESPEREN! – dijo Domyoji parándose de su lugar – esta es la fiesta de Makino! - dijo autoritario, haciendo que todos sus amigos se quedaran apenados por su comportamiento – y ella querría que me divirtiera como LOCOOOOOOO! YO TAMBIEN VOY

- Domyoji–kun – dijo Yuki Tratando de ir detrás de el pero Rui la detuvo

- todos los años lo hace, es su único día en que se vuelve loco, en que de verdad mata el dolor que tiene por perderla – dijo con tristeza

- como lo sabes? – dijo Yuki, y hasta entonces reparo que el los acompañaba el día siguiente a la muerte de Makino no el mismo día

- voy a New York todos los años, me preocupa que se mate, pero nunca lo hace, se ha puesto apegarle a todo mundo, se ha tratado ahogar en una fuente, pero solo logra quitarse el alcohol de encima pero aun así voy – se sentó en el sofá con desanimo – tengo que protegerlo, se que Makino no me perdonaría si no lo hiciera

En el centro de la pista Shin (como le decían sus amigas) se movía al compas de la música, se perdía entre la melodía y los recuerdos que la agobiaban, eso le causaba estar en Japón la nostalgia y la culpa "_no lo hice por interés" _se decía "_no era interés" _una y otra vez, mientras que el mismo bar de Tokio le inundaba cada una de sus células.

- Bailas bien – dijo una voz algo alcoholizada detrás suyo y ella volteo

- Domyoji Tsukasa – dijo ella viéndolo de arriba para abajo

- Me conoces? – dijo el – creí que venias con ellas pero eres japonesa

- Vengo con ellas y soy japonesa, no tengo por que ser solo una cosa – contesto algo nerviosa

- eres bonita – dijo el tambaleándose

- desde cuando tomas? – pregunto ella

- QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES PARA PREGUNTARME? SOY TSUKASA DOMYOJI, HEREDERO DEL IMPERIO DOMYOJI, MI FAMILIA SOSTIENE JAPON! No tengo por que darte explicaciones – la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia si, de un modo tan rápido y tan fuerte que la chica no lo pudo detener, ni detener aquel beso que el le robo

Fue una sensación muy extraña para el, en cuatro años no había besado a nadie, aquella noche no supo por que la actitud de aquella chica lo había provocado tanto pero quería callarle la boca como fuera, era como si oyera su conciencia, como si le hablaran del pasado, solo una chica lo había irritado tanto como para querer darle un beso, por eso quiso hacerlo

- mira, Domyoji consiguió una chica - exclamo Sakurako - ¡que envidia!

- vaya es la primera vez que veo esto – dijo Rui con interés mientras Yuki se acercaba al vidrio

La chica se separo de el con una mirada atemorizada y solo reacciono diciendo aquello que estaba a punto de decir antes que la besara

- eso lo se, no soy idiota – dijo la chica zafándose de su abrazo y empujándolo

- ESPERA NO TE VAYAS ASI, ACASO NO TE QUEDO CLARO QUIEN SOY – le dijo a la chica tomándola del brazo

- basta Tsukasa, no trates así a la chica – le dijo Soujiro tratando de calmarlo al lado de Evelin, la amiga de Shin

- claro que me queda claro quien eres – dijo la chica irritada tratando se zafarse de la mano de Domyoji – eres un tonto que crees que puedes tratarme como trapo por tu dinero

- no puedes hablarme asi – dijo el enojado

- Y SI LO HAGO QUE! – dijo ella viéndolo de frente mas que irritada – ACASO ME PONDRAS UNA DE ESAS FAMOSAS TARJETAS ROJAS CON LA QUE LE HACES A LA GENTE LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS, serás un hombre si quieres pero por dentro solo eres UN MOCOSO MAL EDUCADO! – dijo dándole un golpe directo a la cara tirándolo al suelo

Ella se quedo petrificada en el mismo punto donde lo había golpeado, mas de uno la vitorearon y sus amigas la vieron de manera asombrada, Tsukasa volteo a verla, como en un deja vu, una chica golpeándolo por su actitud inmadura, estaba viajando al pasado y las palabras de su primer y único amor le taladraron la cabeza

Evelin fue la primera que lo noto, su amiga no tenía miedo por la reacción de chico, estaba mas que aterrada por lo que había hecho se acerco a ella con premura y la animo a que le contestara

- Shinkiro! – se acerco a ella para hacerla reaccionar – no te preocupes, le diste su merecido

- NO NO – dijo ella aterrada temblaba por todo su cuerpo – va a matarme va a matarme

- Basta no te pasara nada – dijo Angelica viendo al chico tirado en la pista – velo esta pasmado

- golpee a Domyoji Tsukasa, como fue que golpee a Domyoji Tsukasa? – dijo con terror – Evelin tomen un taxi al hotel – dijo ella – no me esperen – salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

- pero que le pasa? Por que se fue así? Solo fue un puñetazo – pregunto desconcertada, aunque creía que nadie le respondería por que ella no hablaba japonés

- tu amiga tiene cierta razón de sentirse aterrada – dijo Sakurako en un fluido ingles – antes cuando alguna persona se atrevía retar a Domyoji Tsukasa bien podría salir muerto

- Pero ella lo dijo – continuo Soujiro – eso era antes, tu amiga no a estado por aquí en unos 5 años – sonrió - ¿estas bien Tsukasa?

- tres años y medio, hasta donde se – contesto Angelica

- ella dijo que vendría a golpearme si me portaba como un mocoso inmaduro - dijo el chico viendo a la nada

- Shinkiro? no creo que te haya conocido antes de hoy – dijo Evelin

- no – contesto el en otro mundo, pero volteo a ver a la chica – Makino, Tsukushi Makino

Ella había corrido despavorida a la entrada, casi sintió había volado al llegar a las afueras del bar, no sabia que hacer, volteo de un lado a otro totalmente aterrada, entonces lo vio, un hombre al lado de una lujosa limosina abriéndole la puerta, la chica con absoluto terror pero con decisión camino hacia ella

- Kotaro-san – dijo ella con miedo

- espera por ti – dijo el ofreciéndole que entrara al auto, ella solo siguió sus ordenes

Rui había corrido hasta la salida del bar, pero al llegar a la calle aquella misteriosa chica ya no estaba, solo vio una limosina alejarse por la avenida.

- te dije que no debías venir a Japon – no recibió respuesta – donde esta el animo con el que me estabas hablando hace rato?

- ¿Qué sabe? – dijo la chica aterrada ocultando entre sus manos su rostro

- Hasta ahora que viniste a Tokio, esta furiosa

- no fue mi intensión! – las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse – de verdad no fue mi intensión!

- eso se lo tendrás que decir a ella

CONTINUARA…

Nda: solo una aclaración, acerca del nombre de la chica Shinkiroo se escribe así con dos O pero no me parecía que se viera muy bien, la palabra en si se traduce como espejismo, bueno espero les este gustando el fic si es que hay alguien que lo este leyendo jajaja

DEJEN REWIES!


	3. NO FUE INTERES

Aclaraciones, aquello que esta en cursivas son pensamiento o recueros (flash bak's), las +++ indican un cambio de escena (los enter no sirvieron de mucho) como se darán cuanta mientras leen, los recuerdos van de retroceso, de los mas actual hacia el pasado, solo por si no se nota demasiado, bueno disfruten de la lectura

NO FUE INTERES…

"_no fue por interés" _volvía a decir su cabeza, una y otra vez, no podía pensar en nada mas, solo reinaba en su corazón la incertidumbre del futuro, como autómata había seguido a aquella persona a la que llamaba Kotaro, era la primera vez que de verdad tenia miedo. El llamo a la puerta y solo oyó como alguien de atrás decía "adelante", Satoshi Shinkiro vio entrar a Kotaro en aquella imponente oficina; cuando se encontraba ahí ella se volvía a sentir una adolescente, ella habría deseado que hubieran pasado muchos años antes de que volviera a entrar a ese lugar, pero no era así, ahí estaba otra vez, contra su voluntad.

*O*O*O*

_- deberías de estar feliz? – dijo aquel hombre al lado suyo – ninguna persona de tu posición habría llegado a Oxford por sus propios medios _

_- Esto no lo hago por interés – dijo ella fríamente _

_- eso es lo que todos dicen, pero lo que esa mujer te da mensualmente y tu entrada milagrosa en esta escuela dicen lo contrario _

_La muchacha vio con frialdad a aquel sujeto, aunque tenía razón, eso era algo que no discutiría por el momento, cerro los puños con fuerza y entro a su nueva escuela_

_*O*O*O*  
_

- pasa, esta esperando por ti – le dijo Kotaro haciéndola pasar a la oficina

Una persona salía de la misma en el mismo momento, ella lo reconoció de inmediato y palideció, pero aquella persona apenas había reparado en ella fue cuando de verdad deseo desparecer, como ahora la creían desaparecida

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a Japón? – fue lo que dijo Kaede Domyoji sin voltear a ver a la chica

- yo no tuve opción – dijo ella tratando de adoptar la misma posición que su interlocutora

- no me vengas con esos jueguitos niña estúpida – dijo ella aun metida en los papeles que tenia enfrente – acabo de enterarme que besaste a Tsukasa

- YO NO LO BESE, EL ME BESO A MI! – grito ella en defensa

- NO PUEDES JUGAR CONMIGO RAMERA! ACABAS DE LEGAR A JAPON Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES ES AQUELLO QUE NO DEBERIAS DE HABER HECHO JAMAS! SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE PASARA AHORA!

- NOOOOO! –GRITO ELLA SUPLICANTE – no por favor

- ¿y tu animo característico? Esto no es un asunto de condiciones y permisismos te debe quedar claro – Dijo ella mostrando otra vez el carácter de hierro que la distinguia

- solo vine con mis amigas por que necesitan apoyo con el idioma – dijo ella suplicante – yo no planeaba salir esta noche, mucho menos cruzarme con el DEBE CREERME!

- Tu no estas aquí para defenderte, aunque goces de una buena educación en Oxford gracias a mi, aun no eres siquiera una asistente de abogado, así que no intentes llevar esto como un juicio.

Su voluntad cayo al suelo, su animo había desaparecido, no quería venir a Japon, no deseaba caminar de nuevo por esas calles aquello dolería demasiado, pero aquí estaba y peor aun, había visto a sus amigos y a la persona que mas amaba y verlos a todos seguir su vida era algo mas doloroso aun. Aquello la hacia morir de verdad

*O*O*O*

- _estos son tus nuevos papeles – dijo el hombre poniéndole un folder llenos de papeles enfrente_

_Ella los cogió y empezó a ver su contenido, acta de nacimiento, credenciales, boletas de calificaciones, cartillas de vacunación, pasaporte, toda una nueva identidad ¿Cuánto dinero se necesitaba para lograr todo eso? ¿Cuanto se requería para comprar la tranquilidad de una familia?_

_Leyó los documentos y vio al lugar de su nombre "__**Satoshi Shinkiro"**_

_**- **__Shinkiro? - pregunto al leer ese nombre tan misterioso _

_- se me ocurrió a mi – dijo el como fuera una gran idea – "espejismo" ese es su significado, irónico no? Así que, ¿que vas a hacer con tu nueva vida Sa-to-shi-san?_

_Ella contemplo de nuevo los documentos sumida en la desesperación "¿que había hecho?"_

_*O*O*O*_

Seguía pegada al suelo, ya ni siquiera había reparado en el tiempo, solo esperaba a que le dijeran que todo había terminado, o a que todo terminara, el tiempo se había detenido para ella, como debió de haber pasado muchos años atrás

- solo una verdadera harpía estaría a las cuatro de la mañana encerrada en su cuartel – dijo una voz detrás suyo, una voz que le erizo la piel

Kaede Domyoji no había ni pestañeado, solo había visto de reojo a su visita y después a su hijo

- que necesitas Tsukasa?

- he venido a informarte que termine el negocio con esa empresa de electricidad y que no vendré a al oficina el día de hoy

- ah SI! – dijo ella restándole toda importancia – esa plebeya cumple cuatro años de muerta – sonrió

Shinkiro se clavo de nuevo en su lugar, pero esa vez volteo a ver al joven que estaba a su lado y Tsukasa reparo en ella

- eres la chica del bar – dijo el viéndola con extrañeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- te presento – dijo con total frialdad Kaede – Satoshi Shinkiro, es una becaria de la corporación Domyoji, una estudiante notable de leyes en Oxford Inglaterra

- ¿una idea de compromiso bruja? – comento el de una forma déspota, como si la chica no estuviera ahí – ya te había dicho que podías elegir a quien quisieras, que la inseminaras si querías herederos, pero que no te metieras ni conmigo ni con mis hijos cuando los tuviera

- y casarte con una mujer de la misma condición de Makino Tsukushi? Ya el destino me libro de ella, no cometería semejante error – Shinkiro miraba de un lado al otro completamente confundida pues parecía que de verdad se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, por su parte Tsukasa le había regalado una mirada asesina a su madre al mencionar al amor de su vida de ese modo tan ofensivo – no, la señorita Satoshi ha venido completamente aterrorizada, pues me contó del altercado de los dos en el bar hace unas horas

- no te preocupes – dijo el viéndola con una sonrisa tierna – ya no es mi costumbre matar gente o destruir personas por un golpe, ni las tarjetas que mencionaste, ya no soy un niño

- vez Satoshi-san? –dijo Kaede – y tampoco debes preocuparte por la beca, mi hijo de seguro se habrá ganado ese golpe – hizo el típico ademán con su mano indicando que quería que se retiraran ambos aunque con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios

*O*O*O*

_- cirugía de labios, de nariz y reconstrucción de los parpado – oyó decir entre sueños –me hace pensar en una protección de testigos_

_- ¿deberás crees que seria una de esas personas? – oyo decir a otra voz, pero no podía entender lo que decían pues no era su idioma _

_- no, no me preguntes por que, pero mas bien pareciera que es de esas personas que no estaba contenta con su físico – dijo el _

_- pero ella no era fea – dijo la otra voz _

_- pues han pagado todas sus cirugías sin chistar, y no son baratas, esta mujer tendrá mucho dinero_

_*O*O*O*_

Una mano se posiciono en su hombro y vio a Kotaro al lado suyo que la animaba a salir de la oficina ella siguió a su guarura hasta al entrada donde este se separo, ella volteo a verle intrigada

- no hay mucha necesidad de seguirte – dijo el – fue suficiente con ver al joven Domyoji tratándote como a una sombra para saber que no vio nada de Makino en ti

A ella se le partió el corazón solo de oírlo bajo la mirada y salió del lugar, SI, hace mucho que había dejado de ser Makino Tsukushi

*O*O*O*

- _MAKINO! – grito su mama – reacciona hija por favor_

_No tenia ninguna intensión de moverse, ni de tocar la espalda de su madre para consolarla, estaba claro que el jueguito terminaría pronto y esa vida también _

_- hermanita hetmanita ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡DOMYOJI-SAN A VENIR!_

_- Domyoji – exclamo antes de sentirse tan agotada y cerrar los ojos – perdón_

_*O*O*O*_

- Domyoji – exclamo ella contrariada al ver al chico en la entrada del edificio, al parecer esperándola

- después de tu puñetazo se acabo la fiesta de hace unas horas, yo tenia que venir a ver a esa bruja, no hubiera esperado verte aquí – sonrío de manera seductora - tu amigas han de estar preocupadas por ti Satoshi-san Vamos te llevo a tu hotel – dijo abriendo la portezuela del auto

La muchacha se lo pensó dos veces pero no había de otra, seria mejor que lo siguiera. Tsukasa cerró la puerta tras su ingreso y subió a su asiento, al siguiente momento estaban fuera de las corporaciones Domyoji y tan cerca el uno del otro

- no solo tus amigas estaban preocupadas por ti – dijo el manejando con habilidad – mis amigos y yo también lo estábamos, yo ya no soy el tipo que tu conocías

- ¿conocia? – dijo ella con duda

- Fuiste a la Eitoku no? Por eso me conoces

- la fama de los f4 y la de Domyoji Tsukasa es muy grande en las preparatorias – dije ella como si nada

- um, ya veo, bueno a fin de cuentas, quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento y darte las gracias – dijo el volteando a verla

- Darme las gracias? – dijo ella sorprendida

- una chica dijo una vez que si me comportaba como un niño mimado me daría un golpe, donde quiera que este, creo que se ha apoyado en ti para lograrlo, ayer hiciste lo que debías, gracias

- no importa, - dijo ella sorprendida, pues aquel ya no era el Domyoji que recordaba, había madurado ¿ella había tenido algo que ver? No lo sentía así

- bien llegamos – dijo el frente al hotel – tus amigas están mas calmadas, les he hablado cuando esperaba que salieras de la oficina de mi madre, oi que Irian a desayunar con mis amigos Soujiro Nishikado y Akira Mimasaka, con los que estaban bailando ayer

- SE HAN IDO CON ESOS PERVERTIDOS, LAS VAN A TRAUMAR! – dijo tratando de Salir del auto y salir en búsqueda de sus amigas pero Domyoji la detuvo

- tranquila, veo que si nos conoces – sonrío – pero lo que les pase no es algo que me importe, y a ti tampoco debería de, mejor ve y relájate a tu habitación, no tardaran

Contemplo a Aquel chico irse por la avenida, vio a un joven mas maduro, que le recordó un poco a Hanasawa Rui , pero era Domyoji Tsukasa, y su ultima reacción lo había mostrado, el mismo chico que había conocido, realmente lo había extrañado, y seguiría extrañándolo pues pasara lo que pasara, no podría volver a estar con el, ni con ninguno de sus amigos, giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia dentro del hotel en que se hospedaba con sus amigas.

*O*O*O*

- _te pagare cuando desaparezcas –había dicho aquella imponente mujer_

_-usted siempre ha creído que mi voluntad tiene algún valor monetario – decía ella con seguridad – así no funciona para mi el mundo, YO NO SOY ALGUIEN CON UN SIGNO DE YENES EN LA FRENTE!_

_- no lo entiendes muchacha, esta ya no es una negociación, es solo un aviso_

_Dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos, pero por mas que ella forcejeo no puedo deshacerse de su abrazo_

**CONTINUARA…**

Y bueno espero que les este gustando se que esta muy dramático y casi novelesco, se me ocurrió de la nada y pues a ver que tal queda jajajajajajajajajaja


	4. JUEGOS PROVESHOSOS

JUEGOS PROVECHOSOS.

El director cabía declarado una total perdida de tiempo, pues como en la mayoría de los debates aquellos solo había quedado en que ambas partes tenían su parte de razón, después de dos horas aquello había agotado a todos los participantes, mas de uno salía con los ojos agotados que milagrosamente cambiaban al salir del auditorio y el animo de nuevo regresaba así siempre servían los patios escolares, como un recargado de energía para cualquier persona

- que bien! – Exclamo Evelyn emocionada – por fin ha acabado

- lo único que lamento es que solo nos quedan dos días mas en Japón - siguió Angélica

- ¿en serio? Yo estoy feliz de que ya acabe – dijo Shinkiro estirando los brazos sobre la nuca - NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENTRE TODAS LAS ESCUELAS DEL MUNDO FUERA EITOKO LA SEDE DE ESTAS ASAMBLEAS ya quiero regresar a Inglaterra

- ¡estas loca! – dijo Angélica deteniéndola – tu por que serás de Japón y tienes esa jugosa cuenta de Banco a tu nombre, pero para nosotras quizá sea la ultima oportunidad de estar en el extranjero

- SHIGAIMASU! – Exclamo en japonés y regreso al ingles – ese dinero no es Mio, y aunque lo fuera jamás lo usaría – dijo ella algo enojada alejandose de sus amigas

- espera – exclamo Evelyn – no queríamos hacerte enojar, fue un accidente que supiéramos lo de esa cuenta, y tu has de tener tus motivos para no querer seguir en Japón discúlpanos

- si Shini, nos pasamos – dijo Angélica y cambio en de posición y Evelyn al verla hizo lo mismo - mas bien ¡Gomen Satoshi-san! – sus dos amigas se inclinaron frente a ella

Las tres rieron y Shinkiro se sintió muy conmovida por su forma de actuar y las abrazo

- Nos perdonas? – dijeron ellas a coro

- claro que si, además ustedes tienen razón ¿verdad? – Exclamo contemplativa – seguramente esta será mi ultima vez en Japón ¡chicas, tengo algo que hacer! ¿Les parece si nos vemos en un Karaoke en una hora?

Sus amigas al principio vieron aquello con extrañeza, que Shinkiro quisiera hacer una especie de festejo y que se alejara de ellas era algo inusual, pero ambas coincidieron en que seguramente Shinkiro quería ver a los amigos que no había visto en este tiempo, y no repararon en dejarla ir sola

Por otro lado, la chica caminaba por el platel de preparatoria de la escuela Eitoku recordando sus viejos tiempos, la hacia sentir en un sueño, como si solo estuviera flotando en un punto distante de su conciencia, caminar por las instalaciones de la Eitoku era aunque paradójico de alguna forma se sentía mas que tranquila, camino por los pasillos y de ahí a la cafetería donde le dio la bienvenida un gran cartel de los F4, Con nostalgia recordó que unas semanas después de su desaparición iban a inaugurar el lugar de los F4 ella no lo había visto, hasta ese día, aunque sabia que no podía simplemente subir al lugar Vip y ver como había quedado, aquel ahora menos que nunca no era su sitio

- ano… - interrumpió en sus pensamientos una chica de la escuela – ¿eres estudiante de Eitoku?

- no no – dijo ella moviendo las manos – yo, soy una invitada de las conferencias de la facultad de derecho solo estaba paseando

- ah si – dijo la chica con suma cortesía – ¿de donde eres?

- Soy japonesa, pero vivo en Inglaterra, estudio en Oxford – dijo ella con timidez

- Oxford! SUGOIIIII! Espera… voy a darte un recorrido por la escuela te encantara, estas en el plantel de prepa, pero te llevare al universitario – dijo la chica hiperactiva – llamare por mi limosina

- no no – dijo ella disculpándose – eres muy amable, pero solo quiero conocer este plantel, y no te preocupes, me encanta explorar por mi cuenta

- oh si – dijo ella – bueno, esta bien – se inclino con cortesía y siguió su camino

Shinkiro se sintió un poco extraña por el comportamiento de la muchacha, le costo darse cuanta que en parte su suma cortesía se debía a que Makino vestía por completo ropa extranjera y accesorios hermosos, costumbre que se le había pegado por Angélica que era de las tres la mas metida en modas y esas cosas, Shinkiro tenia a su favor que podía ir a Paris a veces con suma frecuencia, y ropa que en Japón era importada y cara para ella era común y barata, una chica de Eitoku de inmediato vería que la ropa era original, extranjera y de moda, sin notar que gracias a la cercanía de donde venia Shinkiro, ella podía comprarse esos "lujos" aun con el poco dinero que ganaba de trabajar de media jornada en Inglaterra.

La chica sonrío, al ver el contraste con su vida en Eitoku cuando era Makino Tsukushi, y con el recibimiento que como Satoshi-san había tenido. También otro chico de la cafetería había notado el recibimiento hacia la chica, y eso le causaba mucho interés.

Los pasillos de la escuela no cambiaban nada, casi parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo, los mismo pupitres, los mismos salones, las mismas ventanas, el sonido de su calzado sobre el piso de la escuela, el eco que producía, casi podía sentir su cabello ondeando al viento, pero ahora era tan corto que no podía ni hacerse una coleta.

Abrió una puerta con premura y vio escaleras abajo, su lugar preferido en Eitoku, solo superado en su ranking de lugares preferidos con el reloj de Ebisu Garden Place, su lugar de paz en la escuela preparatoria, el único lugar al que podía ir en ese momento, el único donde podía sentirse en casa. Sonrío, y corrió escaleras abajo hasta chocar con sus manos y su cuerpo contra el barandal de las escaleras.

- TADAIMA! – grito a todo pulmón, y sonrío

- creí que no eras de Eitoku – dijo alguien detrás suyo y ella volteo con miedo – algo en como golpeaste Tsukasa en el bar me hizo pensar en que te conocía – Hanasawa Rui bajaba las escaleras con su elegancia característica – no podía recordar de donde, pero estar aquí, gritando en este lugar "estoy en casa" no es tu casa, pero así lo consideras ahora se de donde te conozco

- Hanasawa Rui – dijo de una manera algo espantada pero pasando casi sin aviso a la seductora que al chico le desconcertó, su sorpresa creció mientras ella se acercaba

La muchacha se acerco al chico con seductora determinación, se acerco hasta acariciar la manga del saco blanco que el vestía ese día

- ¿que haces persiguiéndome? – dijo ella con el mismo tono que estaba usando desde hace rato

- te vi en la cafetería, ¿por que una invitada de las conferencias esta vagando por la escuela? Me pregunte, tengo curiosidad

- curiosidad, - Dijo ella hablando tan cerca de el que no se veía separación entre los dos – o querías conocerme mas – dijo acercándose a el de manera tan imperativa que el no pudo evitarlo, sin esperar, recibió un beso de aquella chica, un beso que lo había dejado, ante todo, encantado – que tal si me llevas a tu casa y platicamos, bueno si eso es lo que quieres!

CONTINUARA

Feliz dia del Amor y la amistad

Unos anuncios, primero perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi obstinación esta temporada estuvo grande, primero me aficione por el Yaoi y después empecé a escribir el capitulo mas actualizado de tres de mis historias y un one shot, y decidí no publicar hasta que los cuatro documentos estuvieran listos, El one shot, disculpen la frase, me costo un ovario terminarlo, el capitulo de causas y efectos me causo problemas con la angustia de Azula y de Tohp, el capitulo de un minuto tarde me saco canas verdes en la parte del picnic, y mi sueño… jaja creo que fue el menos dramático de todos pero ya están los 4 espero les haya gustado


	5. POR EL LO QUE QUIERAS

POR EL LO QUE QUIERAS….

Mantenía sus ojos clavados al frente, no quería voltear a ver a la chica que venia con el en el asiento contiguo. Aquello era una mezcla de emociones encontradas,

¿Cómo habia llegado a seguirle el juego?

El siempre se había considerado sensato, quizá mas que sus amigos, pero no podía negar que aquel beso le había llegado por sorpresa y le había removido hasta el ultimo de los cabellos, pero mas importante que todo, debía saber que era todo aquello, debía saber por que esa chica se había comportado de una manera tan incorrecta con el, debia saber si sus cavilaciones eran ciertas, y mas que nada y sobre todo debía saber **POR QUE…**

Era extraño, ella había dicho

**- "**_que tal si me llevas a tu casa y platicamos, bueno si eso es lo que quieres!"_

Incluso con total decisión lo había sacado del edificio y lo había conducido hasta su coche, aunque el indicara su verdadera ubicación, durante esos largos minutos Hanasawa Rui se debatía entre seguirle la corriente o gritarle e incluso golpearla, al mas puro estilo Domyoji, pero en ese momento, sentada a su lado, la tal Shinkiro mostraba una cara, aunque fría, algo nerviosa, su aparente coqueteo había desaparecido, en su lugar la chica veía de un lado al a otro del coche, al parecer buscando algo.

Rui vio el retrovisor y noto lo que ella buscaba, era un coche rojo detrás del suyo, conducido por un chico apuesto que al parecer los seguía

- es un novio celoso? – pregunto el con picardía

- de que hablas? – pregunto ella desconcertada

- el coche que nos sigue, es de un novio celoso – pregunto el viéndola por primera vez apoyando su mano en la mano de ella – no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran

- no es mi novio – dijo ella con total decisión, volviendo a su tono suave – solo es, un primo, que cuida que este bien en Japón

- es verdad vienes de Inglaterra – dijo el con el mismo tono – asi que tus padres te enviaron un chaperon

- yo no tengo padres – dijo ella en tono serio viendo al frente – pero eso, no esta a discusión aquí ¿verdad? – dijo otra vez con el tono Suave

Volteo a ver de reojo y siguió conduciendo, aquella chica lo desconcertaba, desde la forma de vestir, nada igual a la modesta Makino Tsukushi, esta chica de verdad buscaba sacar mas su sensualidad, sus movimientos también eran mas gráciles, ¿de verdad había cambiado tanto aquella chica?

Llegaron a su casa y aparcaron frente a ella, Rui bajo primero y fue hasta la puerta de la chica a ayudarla a bajar, siguiendo el "juego" el rodeo la cintura de ella y camino escaleras arriba hasta cruzar la puerta, fue hasta ese momento que Rui sintió como la chica se relajo por completo, justo cuando el ruido del motor de otro coche cruzaba la calle, un auto rojo se alejaba.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando noto que ella había cambiado otra vez, aunque estabas mas relajada, ahora se veía nerviosa pero de un modo distinto

El la condujo por su mansión hasta llegar a su habitación, no había cambiado pocos muebles y una cama todo por completo repleto de blanco y luz, la chica quedo fascinada, veía de un alado a otro frotando con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho, al chica de repente le entro de nuevo el coraje.

¡A que estaba jugando!

- quieres algo de tomar?... Makino –dijo de manera despectiva

La chica volteo a verlo, no se sorprendió o sonrío solo lo vio y camino dentro de la habitación

- ¿de verdad te recordé a Makino cuando golpee a Domyoji? – dijo viendo hacia fuera por la ventana

- si – dijo sin más – supongo que las cirugías no fueron baratas, pero lo que me impresiona es la de las cuerdas vocales, aun es una novedad, hace cuatro años era experimental y riesgosa, ¿arriesgaste hasta tu propia habla solo para hacernos creer que habías muerto? –dijo viéndola de forma fría

- Me agrada la forma en como me vez ahora – dijo ella abstrayéndose en la vista que el cuarto de Hanasawa Rui le regalaba, mas claramente se alejaba de la realidad, aquellas palabras dolían – quizá sea mejor que cualquier imagen que te pudiera contar

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto mas serio - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quiero saberlo

- ¿No es mejor así? ¿Tienes el poco corazón para decirle a Domyoji? ¿Para contarle que lo engañe? ¿Podrías decirle como si nada, que vendí mi alma al diablo y ahora soy rica a sus costillas? - se encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas de la habitación de Rui, había cruzado las piernas y veía hacia fuera de aquella lujosa casa, su tono era monótono y frío, como si no sintiera ni coraje al decir aquellas palabras.

- ¡¿apelas a mi lado humano? – se levanto la voz aun tono amenazador y camino decidido hasta la chica – ¡¿ese que ha cuidado de el desde tu muerte? ¿El que esta preocupado por su seguridad para no decirle que lo has engañado? – dijo el acorralándola entre la ventana y sus brazos

- ¿lo harías? - dijo ella con un miedo que Rui pudo descifrar, ahí estaba por primera vez la verdadera Makino entonces el se calmo

- por el, por que tu me lo pides – dijo Rui – haría lo que fuera, dejare que esta mentira siga siendo verdad si es lo que quieres, pero por mi Makino – dijo el temblando por todo su cuerpo y ella pudo percibirlo – por el día en que entendí que te amaba, por el día que supe que te había perdido de todas las maneras posibles, solo por eso, solo por eso Makino, no permitas que mi espíritu te vea como te ve ahora, no permitas que se vuelva real este odio

- Hanasawa Rui

El la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y se hundió en la corta cabellera de ella, ella no pudo más que estremecerse. Todo el cuerpo del joven temblaba como un niño pequeño por lo que hay debajo de la cama y se intoxicaba del aroma de la chica, la abrazaba con fuerza y amor

- Casi pude escucharte Makino, - dijo el mientras aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos tan diferente al de cuatro años atrás – casi puedo sentirte a ti Makino y no a esa Shinkiro, debajo de ese maquillaje y esa cara comprada, has dicho Hanasawa Rui, tal como antes

- Rui – dijo ella totalmente desconcertada en sus brazos, para ella también era como viajar en el tiempo, como volver a sentirse en casa y en su propia vida.

- por favor, no permitas que esto quede así- dijo – ¿dime que paso? ¿que te dio Kaede Domyoji para sacarte de nuestras vidas? ¿tuvo algo que ver Nishida?

- no, de eso estoy segura - dijo ella soltándose del abrazo –Nishida me ha visto el día de que golpee a Tsukasa no me ha reconocido

- nadie te reconocería con facilidad – dijo Rui – de no haber sido por el arranque con Tsukasa probablemente no te hubiera reconocido, y no lo digo solo por las cirugías o tu apariencia muchas cosas han cambiado en ti en estos años, tu forma de actuar hoy el traerme a mi casa, bueno… con ese sentido

- lo lamento – dijo ella – Kotaro-san no es tan fácil de engañar, pero se que si pensaba que tu y yo queríamos ser amantes, nos dejaría solos un rato

- quiere decir que has hecho esto antes? – dijo el algo desconcertado

- fue una casualidad – dijo con un ligero sonrojo. Lo cual detuvo a Rui de preguntar cualquier otra cosa

- No entiendo Makino ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿por que decidiste acceder a las intrigas de Kaede Domyoji?

- yo no accedí, jamás lo haría, simplemente no tuve opción

*V* *V* FLASH BACK *V**V*

_Aquel día estaba caminando directo de la biblioteca a su casa, trataba de no pensar en nada que no fuera estudiar para un importante examen que tendría pocos días después. Había pedido permiso en la tienda de Dangos, y en su casa no era raro que llegara tarde entre semana, así que caminaba por las calles de Tokio con único rumbo: la biblioteca_

_El rechinido de llantas sobre el pavimento, ensordeció cualquier sonido de la gran ciudad, Makino volteo con sorpresa y curiosidad, descubriendo ante sus ojos un auto deportivo, totalmente negro y de vidrios polarizados, justo frente a ella. _

_Un hormigueo recorrió su columna vertebral, pero todo ello más lento que el caminar de tres sujetos de traje negro que caminaron directo hacia ella. Un deja vu, a eso parecía, pero esta vez, ningún chico de negros y rizados cabellos salió de la ventana del pasajero. Fue jalada con brusquedad al interior de la limosina._

_De nada sirvió patalear o berrear fue llevada sin su permiso al edificio de las corporaciones Domyoji y arrastrada directamente a la oficina de la dueña y actualmente directora del imperio Domyoji, fue sentada a la fuerza en la silla frente a su escritorio, la mujer no hizo el menor ademán que delatara que le importaba aunque sea un poco la presencia de la castaña en su oficina, siguió con su trabajo por un rato con total normalidad y desapego._

_- ¿a- a que me a traído aquí?-pregunto Makino_

_Mas Kaede Dpmyoji, la Ignoro completamente unos minutos mas pasaron, en los que aquella fría mujer seguía con su trabajo con total tranquilidad sin reparar en la muchacha. _

_Makino se sentía fastidiada y con ganas de irse, total que le haría aquella mujer. Se levanto_

_- A donde crees que vas – dijo Kaede viéndola como superior a ella _

_Dos hombres sentaron a la muchacha con brusquedad _

_- ¿por que me ha traído aquí? – exclamo la chica con una mirada afilada a esa mujer y a sus agresores _

_- Realmente creí que tu palabra valía de algo muchacha – dijo la mujer con total despotismo_

_- ¿de que habla? – pregunto al chica con nerviosismo_

_- creo recordar que tu prometiste que si perdías el concurso de Señorita Japón dejarías a mi familia y te alejarías de Tsukasa _

_- Y-yo no – balbuceo la chica un poco confundida aun _

_- DEJA DE TRATAR DE ENGAÑARME PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA! – la mujer grito con fuerza haciendo retumbar todo en su lujosa oficina - ¿se perfectamente que tu y Tsukasa siguen en contacto y se siguen viendo!_

_El papel fotográfico se deslizo por la mesa como una bebida refrescante en un bar, algunos de los papeles cayeron al piso, mas sinembargo en la mente de Makino ya habían sido absorbidas de forma rápida, hacia su cerebro, impregnándose en sus ojos_

*V* *V*

- ¿ósea que tú y Tsukasa se veían? – interrumpió el relato por un momento Rui

- Así es, Domyoji llego un día sin aviso a fuera de mi casa, pidió que saliéramos juntos ese día, fue un día grandioso – sonrío con nostalgia

- ¿por qué nadie nos dijo? – pregunto estupefacto

- hasta ese día. Ambos creímos, que mientras nadie supiera nada acerca de que nos seguimos viendo, podríamos tener una relación

- temieron que si alguno de nosotros lo sabía, Kaede Domyoji se enteraría

- um – asintió la chica con mirada seria

*V* *V*

_- de algún modo pensé, que eras una persona de carácter intachable y que podía contar contigo, pero veo que no es así – exclamo Kaede con la mirada fría, no había desilusión, era como si hablara contra un utensilio de cocina que había dejado de ser útil _

_-yo-yo, - tartamudeo la chica nerviosa – usted no entiende_

_-entiendo bastante bien – dijo la mujer con la mirada fría sobre aquella chica – quiero que desparezcas de la vida de Tsukasa_

_- ¿quiere que? – exclamo la chica desconcertada_

- _no hay problema por cuanto cueste, te pagare cuando desaparezcas –había dicho aquella imponente mujer_

_-usted siempre ha creído que mi voluntad tiene algún valor monetario – decía ella con seguridad – así no funciona para mi el mundo, YO NO SOY ALGUIEN CON UN SIGNO DE YENES EN LA FRENTE!_

_- no lo entiendes muchacha, esta ya no es una negociación, es solo un aviso – volvió a exclamar con frialdad_

_Dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos, pero por más que ella forcejeo no puedo deshacerse de su abrazo, aunque intento gritar y berrear como loca no consiguió nada que la ayudara a salir de lo que aquellos hombres estaban haciendo, que era llevarla escaleras abajo, lejos de la madre del chico que amaba _

*V* *V*

- me llevaron a un sótano o algo así – dijo la chica viendo a la nada – ahí una persona con facha de médico o algo, me inyecto algo justo aquí – dijo mostrando la marca que aun aquedaba en la base de su cuello – dolió horrible, me llevaron cerca de mi casa, con lamente confundida, estaba aterrada no sabia que me habían hecho, y no podía exclamar nada, de algún modo, no podía hablar o darme a entender, llegue a casa, vi a mis padres, y al segundo siguiente un dolor agónico lleno mi cabeza, poco recuerdo desde entonces

- ¿Qué te inyectaron? – pregunto Rui, aterrado

- jamás pregunte. Cuando cobre conciencia Kotaro-san estaba a mi lado…

*V* *V*

_La pesadez enfrente suyo aun no se había disipado del todo, pero estaba consiente de donde estaba, todo parecía un hospital pensó lo peor, tardo un poco en recordar que había pasado, mas sin embargo poco a poco el dolor de la inyección y el dolor de cabeza llenaron su memoria, haciéndola temblar en ese instante _

_-tus padres entraran en un momento – dijo la persona que parecía ser un doctor al lado suyo – si quieres mi consejo, omitirá tu visita a la señora Domyoji _

_- ¿mi visita? – exclamo la chica con duda_

_- claro, si alguien sabe lo que tú y la señora hablaron, ella se encargara que tu familia no tenga una vida tranquila, jamás _

*V* *V*

- te amenazo – exclamo Rui

- umm – dijo ella – desde ese día, cualquier cosa que sepa alguien cercano a Domyoji repercutirá en mi familia – termino la chica

- pero, ¿por que simplemente no te asesino? – exclamo el chico con terror al no entender los movimientos de la señora Domyoji

- al principio, yo tampoco lo comprendía al principio, matarme seria mas sencillo que todo lo que hizo por crearme nueva identidad. De hecho, por esos días que pase en el hospital, yo había jurado que me había envenenado, que moriría, y así me pareció, solo pude escribir un día una carta a Domyoji y después poco a poco me sentí mas y mas mal, un día, ya no pude abrir los ojos, y me sentí como si me hubiera muerto pero después…

*V* *V*

_- vaya despertaste – exclamo el hombre a su lado – bienvenida de vuelta exMakino Tsukushi_

_- ¿do-donde estoy? – pregunto la chica extenuada _

_- Inglaterra, Japón ahora es inalcanzable para ti – termino de modo frio y despectivo el hombre a su lado, el que después se enteraría, se llamaba Kotaro _

*V* *V*

- ¿Por qué Kaede no te asesino? – pregunto el chico desconcertado

- ¿de verdad no lo intuyes? – Exclamo la chica – es verdad el principio yo tampoco lo comprendí, pero cuando llego el primer cheque que aseguraba mi "silencio" empecé a comprenderlo – dijo la chica – ella quiere la satisfacción de mostrarme que tenía razón, que yo puedo ser comprada con dinero, y que Tsukasa puede encontrar a alguien además de mi o mas bien de Makino, me ha mandado fotos de su nueva y galante vida, llena de deberes y lujos, comodidades y chicas, mientras yo recibo mes con mes una obscena cantidad de dinero. Ella quiere mostrarme que la vida es tal y como ella la ve

- pero no es asi – exclamo el chico – el te extraña, horrores, el dia que lo viste, era el dia de aniversario de tu muerte

- estoy muerta Rui – exclamo ella – no lo entiendes, ya no soy mas Tsukushi, tu lo has dicho, y por el bien de mi familia asi debe ser

La conversación hubiera seguido pero un auto freno frente a la casa de Rui, el enfreno había sido tan duro y fuerte que se había oído hasta la habitación del chico y la chica quedo como piedra en la cama del chico

- Kotaro

- ¿todo está bien? – se acerco a ella preocupado

- no, algo está mal, jamás regresa, seguramente porque eres tu ha regresado. Rui nadie puede jamás saber nada de esto – exclamo aterrorizada

- quítate la blusa – dijo el chico – ahora

La chica quedo más que congelada en su cama ¿que era lo que Hanasawa Rui pretendía? Mas su tono había sido tan autoritario que decidió obedecer sin chistar, quitándose la blusa en el acto. Bajo la cabeza un poco hasta solo poder ver el suelo, pues temía que su rostro estuviera mas rojo que la misma blusa que vestía aquel día, botón tras botón iba cediendo dejando al descubierto el bello y fino sostén negro.

Su nerviosismo había crecido sobremanera, cuando la blusa había sido completamente abierta y sintió las manos de Rui rozando sus hombros, despojándola de la prenda la cual cayo al suelo con un sonido sordo. Fue cuando Makino volvió sus ojos, sin poder evitar recorrer la lisa fina y bien torneada piel de sus pectorales. Aun sin querer ella contuvo el aliento.

- Tranquila – exclamo el – tu lo has dicho, mientras piense que somos amantes el no sospechara – el mas serio de los F4 puso sobre ella una camisa blanca, indudablemente de el pues le quedaba grande, la hizo caminar un poco quedando frente a la ventana, a la vista de todos – no te preocupes Shinkiro, puedes confiar en mi

Una pequeña pero necesaria inclinación, con procedencia del cabello castaño, basto para terminar la distancia entre la chica de Inglaterra y el, uniendo sus labios en una especie de pacto. Mientras que, lejos de su campo auditivo el clic de una fotografía se escuchaba en el interior de un auto rojo.

CONTINUARA…

Sigo con lo mismo publicando tres actualizaciones al mismo tiempo jajajajaj asi que perdón por la espera

Saludos a Sui24 y a anitha sus reviews me han ayudado a continuar este fic el cual a pesar de ser un T&T ahora se esta viendo como un R&T pero no cambiare lo original lo juro bueno continúen conmigo en esta loca travesía XD


End file.
